FA00090
//April 13// 今日は一人で買いだしに出た。 I went shopping alone today. 昨日部屋に帰ってから、買い残しがいっぱいあることに気づいたからだ。 There was a lot of things I forgot to get yesterday. 便座カバー、替えの枕カバー、トイレの消臭剤、台ふきん、ハンガーなどなど。 A toilet seat cover, a spare pillow cover, a toilet air freshener, a drying rack, hangers, etc. 実家では当たり前にあったものも、ここでは自分で買わなければいけないのだ。 My parents always took care of those, but now I have to live on my own so I have to go buy them myself. 親のありがたみを、妙なところで実感してしまった。 I realize that I'm in their debt just now. // A little ambiguous maybe? // //edited. how about this? --Frank// 俺は今、猛烈に所帯じみている。 Now I have to do some serious chore. 【征一郎】「支倉、ちょうどいいところに」 Seiichirou: "Hasekura, good timing." 【孝 平】「あ、東儀先輩」 Kouhei: "Ah, Tougi-senpai." 【征一郎】「買い物か？」 Seiichirou: "Did you go shopping?" 【孝平】「ええ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." //script trouble here. do not change. --Frank// 両手の買い物袋を見せる。 I show him the plastic bags in my both hands. //might need better editing. --Frank// 【征一郎】「頼みたいことがあるんだが、時間はあるか？」 Seiichirou: "I have a favor to ask. Do you have some time?" 【孝平】「大丈夫ですよ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【征一郎】「これを白に届けてくれないか？」 Seiichirou: "Could you bring this to Shiro?" 手渡されたのは、『菓子舗さゝき』と銘の入った紙袋だった。 He hands me a bag with "Sasaki Pastry Shop" written on it. 【孝平】「和菓子ですか？」 Kouhei: "Pastry?" 【征一郎】「ああ。今日は礼拝堂で重労働があるらしくてな。差し入れだ」 Seiichiro: "Yes. She's working hard at the chapel. She might be hungry." //lit., for refreshment.// 【孝平】「直接渡した方が喜ぶんじゃ」 Kouhei: "Wouldn't she be happier if you give her yourself." 【征一郎】「急な会議が入ってしまってな」 Seiichiro: "Unfortunately, I have a meeting now." //for some reason i don't like "unfortunately" here --Frank// 【孝平】「なるほど。部屋に荷物を置いてからでいいですか？」 Kouhei: "Got it. Let me put away my bag first." 【征一郎】「もちろん。では、頼んだ」 Seiichiro: "Of course. I'm counting on you." 俺に紙袋を握らせ、東儀先輩は去っていった。 He gives the bag to me and leaves. ほんと妹思いのお兄さんだ。 He really is an overprotective brother. //cut to outside// 日が傾き、気温が下がり始めていた。 It's getting dark and cold. //lit., the sun is setting// 先を急ぐ。 I should hurry. 長い西日に照らし出される礼拝堂。 The chapel is tinted in orange by the setting sun. 光の加減だろう、壁面がまだら模様に黒ずんで見えた。 The evening's shadow falls and darkens the patterned walls. //i don't think light filters through any windows here.// 病気の肝臓みたいな色だ。 The color somehow makes me feel uneasy. //病気の肝臓, don't know how to describe it in English// ぎゃぎゃぎゃっ！ *screech screech* //it's not caw here. --Frank// 周囲の森から、カラスが耳障りな声とともに飛び去った。 The ravens let loose high-pitched shrieks as they take off from the forest. //prev ver: From the forest all around me, ravens give an earsplitting screech as they take wing.// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." ちょっと気味が悪い。 It's a little creepy. 木製のドアが派手にきしむ。 The wooden doors creak loudly. //double doors. you'll see when you play the game.// むっとした空気が鼻腔から肺に流れ込んでくる。 I can feel the stale air flow into my lungs. //prev ver: I breathe the stale air down into my lungs.// //yeah, more literal, but might sound better.// 【孝平】「白ちゃん、いる？」 Kouhei: "Shiro-chan, are you here?" 声が天井や床に乱反射する。 The floor and the ceiling give back a weak echo. //My voice echoes strangely off the ceiling and alcoves.// //lit., diffuse reflection// ……。 ... 返事はない。 There's no reply. 【孝平】「白ちゃん？」 Kouhei: "Shiro-chan?" もう一度呼ぶ。 I try calling out again. 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: "?" //there's a creak here// 誰だ？ Who's there? 白ちゃんか？ Shiro-chan? 一歩踏み出したそのとき、 I take a step forward. 【声】「っ……ぁ……ぅ……」 Voice: "Uh... ah... eh..." //should we use "???" instead of "Voice"? --Frank// 喉から絞り出されたような、嗚咽めいた声。 I heard a voice like a sob through a squeezed throat. //There's a voice, desperately trying to escape a squeezed throat.// すぐに人の声だとわからなかった。 I couldn't immediately recognize it was a human voice. 【声】「く、あぁぅ……ぁ……ぅ……」 A Voice: "Ku... ahhh... ahh..." 無意識に身体がこわばった。 My body stiffens before I know it. よくないことが起こっている。 Something bad is going to happen. そう直感できる声だった。 My instinct is telling me that. 【孝平】「白……ちゃん？」 Kouhei: "Shiro... chan?" 返事は…… There is... ない。 ...no reply. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 手にじっとりと汗がにじむ。 My hands are sweating. 進むか、 Should I go in? 進まざるべきか…… Should I not? 一歩踏み出す。 ...I take another step. //add "..." to indicate hesitation. --Frank// じりじりと、頭の芯が焦げるような緊張。 I can feel tension burning inside me. 一歩ごとに、驚くほど体力を奪われる。 My strength is drained away for each step I take. //A few steps later, all of my strength is drained away.// 心臓は早鐘のようで、脈動のたび頭に鈍痛が走った。 My heart is beating like a drum. The throbs are giving me a pulsating headache. // like an alarm bell, not a hummingbird... know a good alternative? // //how about drum?// 【声】「うぁっ、あああっ……ぁ……」 A Voice: "Aah... aahh... aah..." //the "u" is almost silent. --Frank// 声が、ひときわ高く上がった。 The voice is getting louder. 目を、やる。 I strain my eyes to look forward. 礼拝堂の隅で、男女が立ったまま抱き合っていた。 A man and a woman are embracing each other at the altar. いや、抱き合っているにしては奇妙だ。 No, that's not it. 細い腰を抱かれた女は、背筋から首までを弓のように反らしている。 The man has his hand on her slender hips and bend her body like a bow. ほぼ天井を向いた口が、何か言葉を発しようとしているのか、パクパクしていた。 With her head lolled back facing the ceiling, her mouth moves up and down, as if she's trying to say something. まるで酸欠の金魚みたいだ。 She's like a fish out of the water. そして、男は女の首筋に顔をうずめていた。 And the man has his face pressed against the nape of her neck. カップルなのか。 Maybe they're just a couple of lovers? 【女子生徒】「ぅぁ……か……ぁ……」 Female Student: "Aaaa... aaaaaa... aaahh..." //"u" here is almost silent too. --Frank// そんな考えを、女の呻き声が吹き飛ばす。 That thought vanished as soon as I hear her another groan. 違う。 No. なら、あんな声は出ない。 That wasn't a voice of a couple. 恐怖が染みこんだ声。 That's a terrified voice. 命が剥き出しになった声。 The voice of life being stripped away. じゃあ何が。 ... //i prefer just "..." here. what do you think? --Frank// 何が行われてるんだ。 What should I do? ごきゅり *gulp* 唐突に、男の喉が鳴った。 I heard a sound coming from the man. ごきゅっ、 *gulp* ぎゅくっ、 *gulp* 【女 子生徒】「ぁ……ぁ……ぁ……」 Female Student: "Ah... ah... ah..." 女の声が細く途切れる。 Her voice died. 手からこぼれ落ちる砂を見るような、喪失感に満ちた声。 The voice conveys a sense of loss like fine grains of sand slipping between your fingers. //"fine grains of sand slipping between your fingers", is there an English equivalent?// 女が動きを止める。 The girl's movement ceased. 何が起きているんだ？ What is happening to her? わからない。 I don't know. わからないが…… I don't know but... 止めなくちゃダメだ！ I have to stop it! 【孝平】「おいっ！」 Kouhei: "Hey!" 口から出たのは、ガサついた声だった。 I blurted out. 男が動きを止める。 He stops. 【男】「……おや？」 Male: "...Oh?" ふわっと、髪がなびいた。 His hair flutters lazily. //lazily?// 【孝平】 「！！」 Kouhei: "!!" 今ごろ気づいた。 I realize it now. この男、見たことがある。 I've seen him before. 【男】 「おやおやおやおやおや？」 Male: "Well, well, well..." こっちを見た。 He turns to look at me. 【伊織】「支倉君じゃないか」 Iori: "If it isn't Hasekura-kun." 白磁の顔に、切り傷のような口がぱっくりと開く。 On his white porcelain face, it looks like he has a gash on his bloody lips. 彼は笑ったのだ。 He grins at me. 唇の端から、赤いものがしたたり落ちた。 Those lips are stained with dripping red liquid. 口の中から…… Blood is overflowing... 血が溢れている。 ...out of his mouth. 【孝平】「……か……かい、ちょう？」 Kouhei: "P... Pre... sident?" 口からこぼれたものが、胸元に見えるシャツを赤く染めていく。 The blood falls from his mouth onto his shirt, staining it red. 血液。 Blood. 間違いなく血液だ。 That's certainly blood. 【伊織】「見られてしまったね」 Iori: "Looks like I've been discovered." //is "I've been seen" better?// 涼やかな声は、目の前の光景とギャップがありすぎる。 He said with a nonchalant tone, a tone that doesn't match the view before my eyes at all. ふと目をやると、女の首筋には赤いラインが２本走っていた。 There are two red lines running down her neck. 首にうがたれた赤黒い穴からこぼれるように、赤い筋が。 They're leaking from the deep punctures there. //From the deep punctures in the girls neck, I catch a glimpse of bloody muscle and sinew.// //does this "筋" mean line instead of muscle?" 【孝平】「な、なにをして……」 Kouhei: "Wh... what are you doing?" 問いかけにもならない。 I can't help but ask. ただ、声を絞り出すのでやっとだ。 My voice sounds all strangled when it leaves my throat. 【伊織】「見てわからないのかい？」 Iori: "Can't you tell just by looking?" わからない。 No. 知ってはいけない。 I don't understand at all. それは少なくとも、正常な人間の行為ではない。 There's no way this is something a normal human being would do. どんどん状況を理解しようとする頭が憎らしい。 Slowly realizing what's going on, my mind is filled with ominous thoughts. 【伊織】「教えてあげるよ」 Iori: "I'll tell you then." ……。 ... …………。 ...... 【伊織】「食事だ」 Iori: "This is my meal." 【孝平】 「……」 Kouhei: "..." 一歩、後ずさる。 I take a step backwards. それで、 歯止めがきかなくなった。 And then, I can't stop myself from running. 【孝平】「はぁ、はぁ、はぁ」 Kouhei: "Haa... haa... haa..." 胸が、自分のものではないように激しく上下していた。 I pant uncontrollably. //prev ver: My chest is heaving as out of control.// 汗が次々と顔を滑り落ち、首や胸をべっとりと濡らしていく。 Sweat is pouring down my face. My neck and chest are all soaked. 【孝平】「はぁ……はぁ……ごほっごほっ！」 Kouhei: "Haa... haa... Hack! Hack!" //better sound for coughing? or just "cough"? --Frank// むせかえり、床にうずくまる。 I choke and collapse on the floor. 【孝平】「ごほっ、ごほごほっ……はぁ……はぁ」 Kouhei: "Hack... hack... haa... haa..." 水だ……。 Water... 水がほしい。 I need water. 【孝平】「はぁ……はぁ……」 Kouhei: "Haa... haa..." 水 Water. 　水 Water. 　　水。 Water. 狂ったように水をかぶった。 I dump the rest of the glass over myself. 頭も、 Over my head... 顔も、 And over my face... 上着がぐしょぐしょになっても、水をかぶり続ける。 My coat is all soaked, but I keep pouring. だが、網膜にこびりついた赤が消えない。 I can't wash the red vision out of my head. 少しでも油断すると、赤の残滓はぐにゃりと姿を変え── Unexpectedly, it starts to twist into an odd shape. //is 少しでも油断すると something like = "if i let my guard down for a second"?// 頭を激しく振る。 I shake my head violently. 消えやしない。 But the vision won't go away. 【孝平】「くっ！！」 Kouhei: "Uhh!!" 窓の外に目をやる。 I look out the window. 夜の気配が混じった夕焼けは、破裂した血腫のようで吐き気を催させる。 As the night creeps in and consumes the last vestiges of the day, I'm overwhelmed by a flood of nausea. どこを見ても逃れられない。 I can't find a way to get out of this. 妙な無力感にとらわれ、俺はベッドに倒れ込んだ。 I helplessly fall down onto my bed. もういい。 Fine. 全部忘れるんだ。 I'm just going to forget everything. 考えるな、 I will not think about it. 思い出すな、 I will not remember it. 見たこと聞いたこと感じたこと、 Everything I saw, everything I heard, everything I felt... 片っ端から放りだしてしまえばいい── Every single little bit down to the tiniest detail, I let it go. //April 14// 眠ったのはいつだったか── How long have I been sleeping? 目が覚めたのはいつだったか── When did I wake up? ずっと泥の中にいたような気がする。 I feel like my mind has been stuck in mud all night. 何度かドアがノックされたり、携帯が鳴ったりしたが、 No matter how many times people knocked the door or how many times my cellphone rang... 動けなかった。 I couldn't moved. //Previous sentence:何度かドアがノックされたり、携帯が鳴ったりしたが、動けなかった。// //No matter how many times people knocked on my door or how many times my cellphone rang, I never moved.// ピピピピッ *ring ring* 　　ピピピピッ *ring ring* がんっ *clang* 殴り飛ばした目覚まし時計は、床で弾み、壁にぶつかった。 I knock the clock off, sending it bouncing off the floor and into the wall. 止まらない。 It won't stop. 【孝平】「うっさいな……」 Kouhei: "Shut up..." ベッドを降り時計を止める。 I get up and turn it off. 寝床に目をやると、嵐の後のような惨状。 It's like a storm has hit my bed. しわくちゃのシーツに、ずれたマット。 My blanket has been destroyed, and my bed cover has been dislodged... 枕には逆流した胃液まである。 And I threw up a little on my pillow too. 替えの枕カバー、買っておいてよかった。 I should buy another pillow cover for a change. ……とまあ、 Well... そのくらいのことは考えられるようになった。 At this rate, I'll start thinking about it again. ともかくシャワーを浴びよう。 I should go take a shower. 身体がべたべただ 。 Covered in sweat, my body is all gross . //after shower// 冷たいシャワーを浴びて、気づいたことがある。 Taking a shower makes me feel alive again. 今日は平日だ 。 Today is a weekday. つまり授業がある。 Which means I have classes. 行くか、行かないか── Should I go or not? //prev ver: To go, or not to go. That is the question.; too Shakespeare-ish. XD// 行こう、と思う。 I guess I'll go. 一刻も早く日常に身を投じたかった。 I need to get myself into normal activities again as soon as possible. いつもと変わらないみんなの顔を見て、一緒に笑いたかった。 I want to see everyone's face and laugh with them like usual. 日常で、ふざけた記憶を洗い流すんだ 。 The pattern of a normal day will fix my screwed up memories. 【孝平】「よしっ」 Kouhei: "Okay, let's do this." 気合いを入れて、制服に袖を通す。 After motivating myself, I put on my school uniform... 髪を整え、 Comb my hair... 歯を磨き、 Brush my teeth... カバンを握る。 Take my bag... そして、ドアの前に立った。 And stand in front of the door... ここを出たら、何があるかわからない。 I don't know what's out there. いきなり、会長に遭遇するかもしれない。 President might be standing there on the other side of the door. //prev ver: I might even have a sudden encounter with the president.// そしたら…… If that's the case what would I do...? 無意識に、手で首筋に触れていた。 My hand is at the nape of my neck before I know it. 唾液に濡れた白い首筋── The white skin of her neck... 確かに走る２本の赤い筋── ...with two red lines running down from it... 【孝平】「はは……」 Kouhei: "Haha..." 悪い冗談だ。 That was a bad joke. 嫌な想像を頭から追い出す。 I try to drive that unpleasant image out of my head. バカらしい。 Nonsense. そんなことあるわけない。 How could any of this be true? 礼拝堂で、会長が人の血を吸っていた？ President was feeding on human's blood inside the school chapel? //lit., the altar// 冗談だろ？ You call this a joke? 味噌汁で顔洗って出直したほうがいい。 This is definitely a bad joke. // miso soup? // //"go wash your face with miso soup." this is kinda like an insult to tell someone he's too dazed and not able to think clearly, like someone who just got up and need to wash his face. "miso soup" adds provoking element. not sure who's the subject here tho. maybe he's telling Iori to go think of a better joke. --Frank// //i prefer to go with this unless we can think of a better translation. --Frank// ほんと笑えない。 I can't really laugh at it. これっぽっちも。 I can't laugh at all. //cut to class// 【孝平】「おはよう」 Kouhei: "Good morning." いつもより明るく挨拶する。 I tried to sound more cheerful than usual. //prev ver: An even more cheerful than usual greeting.// 【陽菜】「よかった。ちゃんと来た」 Haruna: "Thanks God you came." 【司】「ほんとだ 」 Tsukasa: "Indeed." 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【陽菜】「お茶会しようと思って電話したんだけど、ぜんぜん出ないし、ノックしても返事がないから心配してたの」 Haruna: "We called you to ask if you wanted to have a tea party but you didn't picked up, and you didn't answer when we knocked either. I was really worried." 【孝平】「あー、ごめん、爆睡してた」 Kouhei: "Sorry about that. I completely crashed out last night." 【陽菜】「もー」 Haruna: "Geez..." 呆れたように笑う陽菜。 She said with a shocked smile. 【司】「ま、無事でなにより」 Tsukasa: "Well, the important thing is you're okay." ぼそっと言う司。 He murmurs. 【孝平】「ほんと、ごめんな」 Kouhei: "I'm really sorry." 苦笑いを返す。 I force a smile out. そう。 That's right. 俺が触れたかったのは、こんな空気だ 。 This is the atmosphere I need right now. あと数日もすれば、昨夜の記憶など洗い流してくれるはずだ 。 In a few days, that bad memory should be washed away... 何事もなかったように。 ...to nothing. 【孝平】「今度のお茶会、お菓子は俺が持つよ」 Kouhei: "I'll bring some snacks next time we have tea." 【陽菜】「いいよいいよ、そんな気をつかわなくても」 Haruna: "It's okay. you don't have to feel bad about it." 【孝平】「気持ちだからさ」 Kouhei: "I just feel like it. That's all." 人間、生きていれば嫌なこともある。 There are disagreeable things in your life. That's a part of human existence. だがそれを、後生大事に抱えて生きてく必要がどこにある。 There's no need to fuss over them. めくり取ったカレンダーといっしょに捨ててしまえばいい、そんなものは。 There's no need to give annotations to calendar pages I already tore away. //previous sentence:だ がそれを、後生大事に抱えて生きてく必要がどこにあめくり取ったカレンダーといっしょに捨ててしまえばいい// //That's why it's good to turn over a new page of a calendar and toss all that old stuff away.// //refer to FA00010. --Frank// 何事もなく、放課後を迎えた。 I make it to the end of the classes without any incidents. そう、これでいい。 Yes, this is what I want. あとは寮に帰れば、一日終了だ 。 Once I return to the dorms, a day will peacefully pass. 【桐葉】「「支倉君」 Kiriha: "Hasekura-kun." 紅瀬さんが、すっと俺の横に立った。 Kuze-san stops in front of me. 【孝平】「ん、どうした？」 Kouhei: "Yes? What is it?" 【桐葉】「あれ」 Kiriha: "Look." と、紅瀬さんが顎で教室の入口をさす。 She points at the door with her chin. 目をやって、一瞬、心臓が止まりそうになっ た。 My heart almost stops once I follow her gaze. 【孝平】「副会長……」 Kouhei: "Vice president..." 教室の入口で、副会長が手招きしていた。 She's beckoning to me there. 今まで、教室まで来たことなんてなかったはずだ 。 She never came to see me here before. 【孝平】「なんだろ」 Kouhei: "What could it be?" 【桐葉】「本人に聞いてみたら？」 Kiriha: "Why don't you ask the person herself?" 背中を汗が伝うのを感じる。 I can feel some sweat on my back. 【瑛里華】「土曜日はありがと、楽しかったわ」 Erika: "Thanks for Saturday. I had a lot of fun." 【孝平】「こちらこそ」 Kouhei: "Me too." 近づきすぎたのか、副会長が一歩後退する。 She backs up one step. Maybe I'm a bit too close. 【瑛里華】「兄さん、昨日は何もしてこなかった？」 Erika: "Did nii-san do something to you yesterday?" 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 内容が内容だ 。 Now I'm in a pickle. 口にしていいものか迷う。 I hesitate to tell her. それに…… Basically because... 話してしまったら、昨夜のことがすべて現実になってしまう気がした。 If I do mention it to her, it would mean I accept that everything is real. 【瑛里華】「どうしたの？」 Erika: "Did something happen?" 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei: "Nope, it was nothing." 【瑛里華】「ほんと、あの人のいたずら好きにも困ったものだわ」 Erika: "Honestly... He just does whatever he wants." いたずら。 It was just a prank. そう、いたずらだ。 That's right, a prank. 昨夜のあれもいたずらに違いない。 There's no way what happened last night was real. あの人のことだ、何をしてもおかしくない。 If it's him then that's to be expected. 心配して損した。 I feel a lot better now. 【孝平】「また、風呂事件みたいのはご勘弁だからな」 Kouhei: "Don't allow him to pull another thing like the bath incident again." //is this accurate? --Frank// 【瑛里華】「あれは、たちが悪すぎよ」 Erika: "That was a nasty one." 頬を膨らます副会長。 She puts on a sulky face. 様子を見るに、どうやら副会長は昨夜のことを知らないようだ 。 From the look of it, she doesn't know what happened last night. 【瑛里華】「ところで、もう帰り？」 Erika: "Anyway, are you leaving now?" 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【瑛里華】「それじゃ、昇降口まで一緒に行きましょ」 Erika: "Then let's walk to the front door together." 【孝平】「わかった。カバン取ってくるよ」 Kouhei: "Alright. Let me go get my bag." 副会長と他愛のない世間話をしながら、昇降口までやってきた。 I walk with vice president talking about stuff until we reach the front door. 【孝平】「そういえば、 副会長はどうして生徒会をやってるんだ？」 Kouhei: "Oh yeah, I've been wondering, why did you join the student council?" 下駄箱のふたを開けながら、尋ねる。 I asked while opening my shoe locker. 【瑛里華】「そうねえ」 Erika: "Well..." 同じく、下駄箱のふたを開く副会長。 She's opening hers too. 副会長のクラス── She's in class 5-2. ５年２組の下駄箱は、俺の背面だ。 Their shoe lockers is on the other side of the aisle. 【瑛里華】「あ……」 Erika: "Ah..." 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei "What's wrong?" 【瑛里華】「これ」 Erika: "These." 副会長は手紙を２通持っていた。 She has two letters in her hand. 【孝平】「珍しくないんだろ？」 Kouhei: "This isn't exactly an unusual sight, is it?" 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: "Kind of." あっさりと言う。 She simply said that. さすがだ。 As one would expect, she's incredibly popular. 【孝平】「どうするんだ？」 Kouhei: "What are you going to do with them?" 【瑛里華】「読んでから決めるわ」 Erika: "Read them and decide." 【瑛里華】「今のところ、誰とも付き合う気ないけど」 Erika: "Though right now I don't feel like going out with anyone..." 【孝平】「ずいぶんと親切だな」 Kouhei: "You're going to say no but you read them anyway? that's very nice of you." // How to shorten this without making him sound sarcastic? // //prev ver: "For you to go through the trouble to read them even though you know the answer is no, that's very nice of you."// //does this sound ok?// 【瑛里華】「この人の気持ちをなかったことにしたくないだけよ」 Erika: "It's not like I want their feelings to disappear." なぜか── I wonder why... リアクションに迷った。 ...there's hesitation in her reaction. 「私はこの学院にいるすべての人に、楽しい学院生活を送ってほしいの」 Erika: "I want everyone here to enjoy their school life." 「もちろん、これを書いた人にもね」 Erika: "That includes the people who wrote these letters as well." と、カバンに手紙をしまう。 She slides the letters into her bag. 【孝平】「なら、ＯＫしてやれば？」 Kouhei: "Than how about saying okay to one of them?" //prev ver: "Well, what if you said 'okay' to one of them?"// //is this actually what he means?// 【瑛里華】「バカ？」 Erika: "Are you an idiot?" 【瑛里華】「こんなとこで嘘ついても、お互いに嫌な思い出しか残らないわよ」 Erika: "If my feeling were a lie, it would only leave bad memories." ま、馬鹿な質問だったと思う。 Well, it was a stupid question. 【孝平】「それもそうか」 Kouhei: "I suppose that's true." 【瑛里華】「さっき、なんで生徒会やってるのかって聞いたわね」 Erika: "You asked why I joined the student council, right?" 副会長が、茶色のローファーをぽんと置く。 She places down her tawny brown shoes with a soft smack. // Flowery, but it doesn't fit with the surrounding translation style // //some ppl don't know what loafers are. how about just shoes?// しなやかな足をその中に収め、とんとんと、つま先で地面を叩く。 She slides her supple feet in and taps them on the floor to get the fit right. そして、俺を見た。 She turns to look at me. 「みんなに楽しい学院生活を送ってもらうために、自分にできることを考えた結果よ」 Erika: "I want to do as much as I can to make everyone enjoy their school life." そう言って笑う副会長。 She said with a smile. /script trouble here. --Frank// なんだか、まぶしく見えた。 Somehow I can see her shine. 【孝平】「立派なもんだ」 Kouhei: "That's awesome." ちょっとくたびれ気味のスニーカーをはき、新品の上履きを下駄箱に入れる。 I change into my worn out sneakers and put my indoor shoes into my locker. あとは、ふたを閉めて…… Then I push my locker door shut... 【孝平】「あれ？」 Kouhei: "Eh?" ふたは、誰かの手でしっかりと押さえられていた。 Someone's hand is holding it open. 【伊織】「なかったことにされかかってる俺の気持ちは、はたしてどこに行くのかな？」 Iori: "If she's going to discard my feelings, where do you think she's going to put them?" // Does it sound like he's talking about Kouhei or Erika? // //i think he isn't being specific whom. but he's pulling Kouhei's arm so i'll go with him. --Frank// //weird SFX here, sounds like paper being torn or sudden radio static. --Frank.// 声も出ない。 I'm speechless. //script trouble here. do not change. --Frank// 【伊織】「燃えないゴミ箱かい？」 Iori: "The non-burnable garbage bin?" 【孝平】「か、会長……」 Kouhei: "P... President...?" 後ずさろうとする俺の腕を、会長がつかんだ。 He gets my arm before I could shrink away from him. 【伊織】「せめて、燃えるゴミにして空に還してほしいね。そのほうがロマンチックだろ？」 Iori: "She should at least put it in the burnable garbage bin. That's more romantic, right?" 【瑛里華】「兄さんの気持ちなんて、どこの自治体でも回収してくれないわよ」 Erika: "If one of these letters is yours, I'll send it to some faraway city so that it couldn't get back here." //prev ver: "If one of these letters is yours, I'll put it in a different municipality's garbage, to take it even farther away."// 【伊織】「ひどいな」 Iori: "How cruel." 【瑛里華】「んなことより、いきなりなによ」 Erika: "Showing up all of a sudden, what do you want?" 【伊織】「ちょっと用事があってね」 Iori: "I just have some business with you." 【伊織】「ふたりとも、これからいいだろ？」 Iori: "You two are free, right?" 【孝平】「え……」 Kouhei: "Um..." 【伊織】「取って食おうってんじゃないんだ から、そんな緊張しないでよ」 Iori: "I'm not going to eat you. You don't have to be so nervous." 【伊織】「さ、監督生室でお茶でも飲もう♪」 Iori: "Now, let's go have some tea at the prefectural building~" ぐいっと腕を引かれる。 He's pulling my my arm. こうなればしかたがない。 Well, guess I have to go along with him. 昨夜のいたずらの意図を、納得いくまで聞かせてもらおうじゃないか。 Maybe I should ask what his intention is. 【孝平】「会長、一人で歩けます」 Kouhei: "I can walk on my own, president." 【伊織】「これは失礼」 Iori: "My bad." 手を離し、軽く万歳する会長。 He lets me go. 【瑛里華】「今度は、なに企んでるの？」 Erika: "What are you up to this time?" 【伊織】「真面目な話だよ、珍しく」 Iori: "I just want to have a serious conversation, once in a while." 【瑛里華】「自分で言ってれば世話ないわね」 Erika: "If you're saying that yourself, fine." 副会長は、ふん、と一つ鼻を鳴らした。 She snorts. 【瑛里華】「ねえ」 Erika: "Hey." 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Yes?" 【瑛里華】「兄さんとなにかあった？」 Erika: "Did something happen between you two? 【孝平】「昨日、ちょっとな」 Kouhei: "A little, yesterday..." 【瑛里華】「そう……」 Erika: "Really...?" 【瑛里華】「忠告するのが遅かったみたいね」 Erika: "I should have warn you sooner." 悔しげに顔を歪める副会長。 She suddenly looks mortified. 【孝平】「そんな顔するなよ。ただのいたずらさ」 Kouhei: "Don't make such a face. It was just another prank." 人の血を吸ってたなんて、いたずら以外のなんだというんだ 。 Sucking someone's blood... what else could that be besides a prank? マジだとしたら、会長がヤバい犯罪者か吸血鬼になってしまう。 If he were serious, then was he some sort of dangerous criminal or vampire? 【伊織】「お客人の到着だ 」 Iori: "Our guest has arrived." 【征一郎】「そうか」 Seiichirou: "Is that so?" 部屋では、東儀先輩がパソコンに向かってい た。 Tougi-senpai is busy at his computer as usual. "prev ver: Inside the room, Tougi-senpai sits facing his computer." 【伊織】「瑛里華、悪いがお茶を」 Iori: "Sorry, Erika. Could you get us some tea?" 【瑛里華】「わかったわ」 Erika: "Alright." 副会長は隣の給湯室へ入っていった。 She disappears into the room with the water heater. //nice idea. instead of "hot water room" we can just say "go to the water heater" instead// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ... 【伊織】「座ってよ」 Iori: "Please sit down." 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: "Okay." この椅子に座るのは３回目だ。 This is the third time I'm sitting on this chair. 前の２回と、部屋の雰囲気は変わっていない。 The atmosphere hasn't changed from the way it was the first two times. どうでもいい世間話でも始まりそうな、気軽な空気だ。 An easy atmosphere for a carefree talk. 【孝平】「今日は、なんの用ですか？」 Kouhei: "What is it this time?" 【伊織】「せっかちだね。お茶が出るまで待ちなよ」 Iori: "Don't be so hasty. We can wait for the tea first." 【伊織】「あ、そうだ……」 Iori: "Oh, that's right..." 思い出したように、会長席の後ろから何かを取ってくる。 He looks like he just remembered something and pulls something from behind his chair. 【伊織】「これ、君の落とし物だよ」 Iori: "I believe you dropped this." テーブルに紙袋が置かれた。 He places a paper bag on the table. どくり、と心臓が鳴る。 I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. 袋には『菓子舗さゝき』と書かれていた。 The bag says "Sasaki Pastry Shop". 言うまでもなく、俺が東儀先輩から預かったものだ。 It's the bag Tougi-senpai gave me. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 時計の秒針が進む音が聞こえてきた。 I can hear the second hand ticking. 俺の脈拍に比べ、それはずいぶん呑気なリズムを刻んでいる。 It sounds so sluggish compared to my pulse right now. // not sure what the Japanese text is saying -Aiikon// //it sounds easygoing compare to my pulse. not exactly sure either --Frank// 【征一郎】「伊織、ちょっと」 Seiichirou: "Iori, come here for a second." 【伊織】「失礼」 Iori: "Excuse me." 二人は難しそうな表情でパソコンを眺め、なに やら話しはじめた。 He joins Tougi-senpai by the computer, squinting at the screen together discussing something. 会長の横顔を見ていると、昨夜の光景が記憶の底から浮かんでくる。 Looking at his profile, the memory from last night seizes me. あれは冗談なんかじゃない。 That... wasn't a prank. あの手で女の子を拘束し、あの口で血を吸っていたんだ。 He restrained the girl with his arms and sucked her blood. //prev ver: Those hands were restraining a girl, and those lips were drinking her blood.// そんな、欲しくもない確信が、どこからかわきあがってきてしまう。 I don't know why. Though I don't want to believe it, I'm certain now it was real. かちゃ *clink* 【瑛里華】「お待たせ」 Erika: "Sorry to have you wait." 【孝平】「……ありがとう」 Kouhei: "...Thank you." 【瑛里華】「部屋暑い？」 Erika: "Is it hot in here?" いつの間にか、額が汗だくだった。 I didn't realized it before, but I'm sweating. ポケットを探るが、ハンカチは見あたらない。 I fumble through my pockets but can't find my handkerchief. 【瑛里華】「これで良かったら使って」 Erika: "If you want, you can use this." ポケットティッシュを袋ごと渡された。 She hands me a small packet of tissues. 【伊織】「さて、始めようか」 Iori: "Well, let us begin." 会長と東儀先輩がパソコンを離れ、こちらの席に座った。 President and Tougi-senpai leave the computer and come to sit here. 【瑛里華】「ひとを働かせておいて、何やってたのよ」 Erika: "Bossing people to make some tea for you, what were you doing?" //she isn't content that he won't do it himself?// 【伊織】「ソルティア」 Iori: "Solitaire." 【瑛里華】「泣かすわよ」 Erika: "You want to get hurt that much?" //lit., making you cry// 【伊織】「そうカリカリするな。これから面白い話をするからさ」 Iori: "Don't be so grumpy. It'll be an interesting conversation from now on." 【瑛里華】「まったく」 Erika: "Good grief." 副会長も席に着き、全員が揃った。 Vice president takes her seat. Everyone is now present. 【伊織】「さて、単刀直入に行こう」 Iori: "Now let's get straight to the point." 言ってから、紅茶に口をつける。 He takes a sip of his tea. 知らずに噛みしめた奥歯が、ぎり、と悲鳴をあげた。 I'm clenching my teeth hard to prevent myself from screaming. //Or his molars are just clenched tight// //just "teeth" will be fine. --Frank// 【伊織】「昨日のことをどう考えてる？」 Iori: "What did you think about yesterday?" 【孝平】「それは……」 Kouhei: "Well..." 【孝平】「会長が、女の子の血を吸っていたと」 Kouhei: "I saw you sucking a girl's blood." 【瑛里華】「兄さんっ！」 Erika: "Nii-san!" 副会長が勢いよく立ちあがる。 She abruptly stood up. 【伊織】「みっともない声出すなよ」 Iori: "You don't have to be that loud. It's embarrassing." 会長は俺を見たまま、副会長に言う。 He scolds her without taking his gaze of me. 穏やかだが重みのある声に、副会長も腰を下ろした。 Hearing his calm but resolute voice, she sits back down. 【伊織】「それで？」 Iori: "And?" 【孝平】「それで……」 Kouhei: "And...?" 【伊織】「俺はなんなんだ？」 Iori: "What do you think I am?" 【孝平】「あれが演技とかじゃなければ……」 Kouhei: "If that wasn't some sort of performance..." 【伊織】「演技ではないよ。俺は血を吸った、実際に」 Iori: "That was not a performance. I was really sucking blood." 沈黙が降りる。 Silence falls upon the room. 異常だ。 It's abnormality. この人は、異常なんだ 。 This person has some kind of abnormality. 喉まで出か かっている言葉が、なかなか出てこない。 The words I want to say are stuck in my throat and won't come out. ……。 ... 【伊織】「どうした？俺はなんなんだ？」 Iori: "What's wrong? What do you think I am?" 【孝平】「……い、異常です」 Kouhei: "...I think it's some kind of abnormality." 苦労して、声にする。 With a lot of effort, I finally got the word out. 【伊織】「ところが正常なん だ 」 Iori: "But I'm perfectly normal." にやり、と笑う。 He grins broadly. 【伊織】「なぜなら、俺たちは人間の血を糧とする生物だからだ 」 Iori: "Why? Because blood is our food." 【伊織】「君にわかりやすく言えば、吸血鬼」 Iori: "You might find it easier to just call us... 'vampires'." アホか、と思った。 That's absurd, I think. だが、いつものようにはツッコめなかった。 But it doesn't ring hollow to my ears. それは、場の雰囲気に飲まれていたせいかもしれなかったし、 I don't know if it's because of the atmosphere here, but... 俺が徐々に、その事実を受け入れはじめているからかもしれなかった。 I start to accept this story little by little... 【伊織】「と言っても、信じないだろうな」 Iori: "Even after I said that, you might not believe me." 【孝平】「ええ」 Kouhei : Yeah. //script trouble here. do not change. --Frank// 【伊織】「そうだな……例えばこういうのはどうだ？」 Iori: "Let's see... How about a demonstration?" 立ちあがる会長。 He stands up. その姿が、 And his figure... 一瞬で消える── ...disappears in the blink of an eye. 【伊織】「とか」 Iori: "How about it?" ぽん、と肩に手を置かれた。 I feel a hand on my shoulder. 【孝平】「っっ！？」 Kouhei: "!!?" 「身体能力は抜群なんだ」 Iori: "I have extraordinary physical ability." 「例えば、オリンピックで金メダルを取ろうとしたら、それらしいタイムになるよう手加減しないといけないくらいに」 Iori: "For example, I could easily take most of the gold medals in the Olympics if I didn't hold back." 肩から、感触が消える。 The hand resting on my shoulder vanishes. と…… And... 会長はテーブルの向かい側に立っていた。 He's back at his seat again. 今度は、なんとか移動の軌跡を追えた。 I somehow manage to track his movement this time. 別に消えたわけじゃないようだ。 It's not as though he has completely vanished. 【伊織】「なんなら、後で競争してもいい」 Iori: "I could get you some gold medals if you want." //lit., to participate// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 声も出ない。 I'm speechless. 【征一郎】「そう簡単には、信じられんだろう」 Seiichirou: "No you make it harder to believe." 【伊織】「ふむ」 Iori: "Hmm?" 【孝平】「東儀先輩は、その」 Kouhei: "Tougi-senpai, are you...." 【征一郎】「俺は違う。ただ伊織や瑛里華とは長い付き合いなのでな」 Seiichirou: "I'm not though. But I've known Iori and Erika for a long time." 【孝平】「知っていて、付き合って……」 Kouhei: "You've known them for a long time?" 【征一郎】「もちろんだ」 Seiichirou: "Right." 副会長に視線を向ける。 I turn to look at vice president. 【瑛里華】「……兄さんと同族よ」 Erika: "...I'm the same as nii-san." 腹立たしげに眉を歪めていた。 Her eyebrows furrowed with anger. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... ティーカップがカタカタとかすかな音を立てていた。 My teacup clatters against the saucer. 俺の膝が、小刻みに振動しているせいだ。 That's because my knees are trembling. 【伊織】「ま、あとは、昨日の女の子に話を聞いたらいいかもしれない」 Iori: "Well, do you want to hear about the girl yesterday?" 礼拝堂での、苦しげな嗚咽が耳の奥によみがえる。 I recall those painful cries in the chapel again. 【孝平】「あの子は……知り合いなんですか？」 Kouhei: "Is that girl someone you know?" 【伊織】「いや。可愛かったから選んだだけだ」 Iori: "Nope. I just chose her because she looked cute." 【伊織】「彼女、昨日のことは何も覚えていないはずだ」 Iori: "She won't remember anything about yesterday." 【孝平】「それは、どういう？」 Kouhei: "Why?" 勝手に動く膝を手で押さえながら言う。 I try to stop my quivering knees with my hands. 【伊織】「俺たちは、人の記憶を消せるんだよ」 Iori: "We can erase people's memories." 【伊織】「血を吸った相手が、こっちを覚えてたら困るだろ？生きる知恵だね」 Iori: "It could be bad for us if someone knows about our existence, right?" 理にはかなっているが、常識からは外れていた。 That makes sense, though it's still beyond my common knowledge. 【伊織】「首の傷までは消せないから、絆創膏かなんかで隠してるだろうけど」 Iori: "The bite mark won't vanish though, so I have to put a sticking plaster on it." 【孝平】「それだって、不思議に思うでしょう？なんで自分はケガしてるんだって」 Kouhei: "Won't people wonder why they have an injury they don't remember receiving?" 【伊織】「ところがさにあらずさ」 Iori: "Not really." 【伊織】「たいがいの人は、自分が納得できる理由をつけておしまい」 Iori: "In general, most people come up with a reason that makes sense to them and forget about it." 【伊織】「仮に覚えていたとしても、辛いことや嫌なことは、なかったことにしちゃうのが普通さ」 Iori: "Even if they remember, they'll let such an unpleasant disagreeable memory fade away." 会長が俺を見る。 He looks at me. すべて見透かされてしまいそうな、細く鋭利な視線。 It's like his sharp glance can see through me. 【伊織】「ね」 Iori: "Right?" お前だって、そうだったろう？ "It's the same for you, right?" 無言のうちに語りかけてくる。 That's what his eyes are telling me. 凍るような恐怖の中で、腹の底だけが、じわっと熱くなった。 The cold terror inside me is gradually getting warmer. 【孝平】「だ、だからなんです」 Kouhei: "A... And what of it?" 【伊織】「別に責めてるんじゃない。健全に生きるために備わった知恵だ 」 Iori: "I have nothing against anyone or anything. It's just necessary for us to live peacefully." 【伊織】「俺たちが、人の記憶を消せるのと変わらない」 Iori: "The fact that we can erase people's memories will not change." そう言って、会長は紅茶を飲む。 He takes another sip. 【征一郎】「伊織、あまり脅かすな。喧嘩がしたいわけじゃないだろう」 Seiichirou: "Iori, don't be so intimidating. We don't want him to think badly of us." 【伊織】「ああ、もちろんだ」 Iori: "Ah, of course." 【伊織】「なあ、瑛里華」 Iori: "Right, Erika?" 【瑛里華】「うるさいわね」 Erika: "Shut up, you." 【伊織】「ともかく、今までのところはわかってもらえたかい？」 Iori: "Anyway, do you understand what I'm saying up to now?" わかるもわからないもない。 I understand, yet at the same time, I don't . 話が突飛すぎる。 This has gone beyond my comprehension. 悪い冗談の類だ。 This is like a bad joke. そう考えたかったが、無意識に震える身体がそうさせない。 As I think about it, my body starts to shake uncontrollably. 【孝平】「これも……いたずらですか？」 Kouhei: "Is this all... just a prank?" 【伊織】「違う」 Iori: "No." 【伊織】「俺は、支倉君に生徒会の一員になってほしいんだ。だから正体を明かした」 Iori: "I want you to join the student council. That's why I revealed our true identities to you, Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 【伊織】「秘密にしたまま誘うことも考えたが、長い間にはいずれバレる」 Iori: "If I had tried to keep this a secret while asking you to join us, you would eventually find out anyway." 【伊織】「なら、先に話しておいたほうがいいだろう」 Iori: "If that's the case, isn't it better to be honest from the get-go?" 【孝平】「ありがた迷惑です」 Kouhei: "I don't know if I should be thankful for your honesty..." 【孝平】「だいたい、この生徒会だって、なんか目的があって集まってるんでしょう？」 Kouhei: "And what is the goal of this student council?" 【伊織】「「活動自体は普通の生徒会だ。やりたいからやっている」 Iori: "The same as any other student councils. We just do anything we want." //should we rephrase the latter part?// 【孝平】「なんで俺なんです？」 Kouhei: "And why me?" 【伊織】「それは、生徒会に入ってくれたら説明しよう」 Iori: "I'll tell you that if you join." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 【孝平】「入らなかったら？」 Kouhei: "What if I refuse?" 【伊織】「悪いが、記憶を消させてもらう」 Iori: "I'm sorry, but I'll have to erase your memories." 冗談を言っている顔ではなかった。 His face tells me he isn't joking. 【孝平】「記憶を……」 Kouhei: "My memories..." 【伊織】「ここ２週間、君がこの島に来てからの記憶を丸ごと消させてもらう」 Iori: "I wlll erase the memories of your two weeks on this island." 【伊織】「俺たちの記憶だけを消すような、器用な真似はできないのでね」 Iori: "Though we can erase memories, we can't do it very precisely." 【伊織】「記憶を消した後は、一切、君に関わらない」 Iori: "Still, erasing your memories won't affect your everyday life." 【孝平】「それを信じろと？」 Kouhei: "Am I supposed to believe you on that?" 【伊織】「信じてくれとしか言えない」 Iori: "I'm not telling you to believe this." むりやり絡んできて、 Dragging me into this against my will... むりやり血を吸ってるところを見せて、 Making me watch him suck other people's blood against my will... むりやり正体を明かして、 Revealing his true self to me against my will... それで思い通りにならなければ、記憶を消す。 And if I don't do what he wants, he'll erase my memories. 相手のことなんてまるで無視。 He completely disregards my opinions. 子供かと言いたくなる。 He's like a spoiled child. 【孝平】「ほとんど、おもちゃ扱いですね」 Kouhei: "You're treating me like some toy..." 【伊織】「だが、そうでもしなければ俺たちは友人が作れない」 Iori: "But if I don't do this we won't be able to make new friends." 友人か。 Friends? 調子のいい話だ。 What a nice way put it. 【伊織】「判断は支倉君に任せるよ。心が決まったら教えてくれ」 Iori: "I'll leave it to your judgment. Tell me when you reach a decision." 【征一郎】「補足しておくが、記憶を消すのに痛みはない」 Seiichirou: "You might want to know beforehand. Erasing memories won't give you any pain." 【征一郎】「以後は、安全な生活を保障しよう。もちろん君の友人を含めてだ」 Seiichirou: "And we won't trouble you afterward. We guarantee that for you and your friends." 【征一郎】「新学期は始まってしまったが、それでも２週間だ。いくらでもやり直しはきく」 Seiichirou: "But the school term has already begun. You'll have to redo these two weeks again." ２週間……。 Two weeks...? つまり、俺が島に来てからこっちだ。 In other words, everything since I've arrived. この期間の記憶を失うってことは、つまり、またゼロから始めるってことだ。 So letting them wipe my memories out means I'll have to start over from scratch again. 友人の顔を覚え、 My friend's faces... 教師の顔を覚え、 My teacher's faces... 施設を覚え、 The school layout... //lit., facilities// 学院のルールを覚える。 The school rules... 並べてみて、意外に簡単なことだと気づく。 It's so easy to list exactly what I'll lose. なにせ、今まで同じようなことを２０回も繰り返して来たのだ。 That's because I've already repeated this twenty times before. ２０回が２１回になったところで痛くもかゆくもない。 Twenty times, twenty one times... Is there any difference? それだけのこと。 That's it. それだけのことなんだ。 That's all there is to it. また転校したと思えばオールＯＫ。 I don't mind transferring again. それで、この人たちとの関係もきれいさっぱり清算だ。 It will allow me to restart my relationship with these people again. 吸血鬼の友人なんて作ってなんになる？ How could I ever be friends with vampires? 重っくるしい秘密を、墓場まで抱えていくのか？ Can I carry their burdensome secret with me to the grave? やり直すんだ。 I want to start over. 俺の新しい学院生活を。 I want a new school life. ……心は決まった。 My heart has decided. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." なぜかためらった。 Why am I hesitating? 【伊織】「どうした？」 Iori: "What's wrong?" 【孝平】「いえ」 Kouhei: "...Nothing." なんだ？ ...Why? //maybe "why" sounds better here.// もう一度、自分の気持ちを見つめるが…… Once again I look into my own feelings. よくわからない。 I don't know. ただ、さっきも感じた熱さが腹の底でぐるぐると渦を巻いていた。 It's just... the hot feeling in my stomach is swirling now. 気にするのはやめよう。 I should just ignore it. 大事の前の小事だ 。 It's a small price to pay. 【孝平】「決心しました」 Kouhei: "I've made up my mind." 【孝平】「記憶を消してください」 Kouhei: "Please erase my memories." まっすぐ前を見て言った。 I say it straight with my eyes facing forward. 会長も東儀先輩も、表情を変えなかった。 Neither president nor Tougi-sempai bats an eye. ただ、副会長だけが唇をかんだ。 But, vice president bites her lip. ……。 ... 【孝平】「バケモノじみた姿を見せて、仲間にならなければ記憶を消すなんて、取り引きにもなってませんよ」 Kouhei: "If I can't associate with such monstrous things, it would be better to just forget it. I reject your proposal." 【孝平】「大体、脅迫して生徒会に入れた俺と、上手くやっていけると思ってるんですか？」 Kouhei: "Besides, do you think all will turn out well after threatening me into joining the student council?" 【伊織】「君とはすでに友人だと思っていたんだけどなぁ、俺の勘違いだったか」 Iori: "I thought we were already friends. I guess I was wrong." 【孝平】「勘違いです」 Kouhei: "You were wrong." 【伊織】「瑛里華もかい？」 Iori: "Erika as well?" 【孝平】「それは……」 Kouhei: "She..." 副会長は、静かな目でじっと俺を見ていた。 She quietly looks at me. 【孝平】「副会長は……友達だと思ってます」 Kouhei: "I considered her a friend." 【孝平】「でも……」 Kouhei: "But..." 【伊織】「吸血鬼じゃ、やっぱり友達失格か」 Iori: "Being a vampire disqualified her?" 残念そうにため息をつく会長。 He sighs dejectedly. 演技だ。 It's an act. そうに決まってる。 ...That's what I see. 自分たちを被害者にして、俺の罪悪感を煽っているだけだ。 He's trying to make himself a victim and place the guilt in me. //自分たち; better word than "himself"?// 【孝平】「結論は変わりません」 Kouhei: "I won't change my mind." 【伊織】「ふぅーーーー」 Iori: "Haa..." 会長が大きく息を吐く。 He releases a long sigh. 【伊織】「しょうがないか」 Iori: "If you insist." //already too many "no helping it". --Frank// 笑顔で言う。 He grins at me. 【瑛里華】「ごめんなさいね、いろいろわずらわせて」 Erika: "Sorry to trouble you with this." 【瑛里華】「でも、あなたのことを考えれば、そのほうがいいかもしれないわね」 Erika: "But considering how you feel right now, that might be the best." 副会長は少し寂しそうに笑った。 She smiles helplessly. 【孝平】「ごめんな」 Kouhei: "Sorry." 【瑛里華】「いいわ、悪いのはこっちだから」 Erika: "It's fine. We're the one at fault here." 【伊織】「さて、湿っぽくなるから、さっさとすませてしまおう」 Iori: "Well then, let's get this over with." 【孝平】「今から？」 Kouhei: "Right now?" 【征一郎】「伸ばしても君の時間を無駄にするだけだ」 Seiichirou: "There's no reason to waste your time." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 【征一郎】「記憶を消したあとは１日ほど意識を失うと思う」 Seiichirou: "After erasing your memories, you'll be asleep for about a day." 【征一郎】「夜になったら、俺たちが君を寮の近くまで運ぶ。一般生徒に発見されるように」 Seiichriou: "Once it's getting dark, we'll put you somewhere near the dorm so you can be discovered by some students." 【征一郎】「こちらは、発見されたら病院に運んでもらえるような流れを作っておく」 Seiichirou: "From there on you'll be taken to a hospital." 【孝平】「どうしてそんなことを？」 Kouhei: "Why do you have to go through all that?" 【征一郎】「病院のベッドで目覚めたら記憶がなくなっていたという状況は、周囲が受け入れやすいだろう？」 Seiichirou: "It'll be easier for you to accept it after waking up in hospital." //prev ver: "Isn't it easiest to peacefully accept losing your memories when waking up on a cot in a local hospital?"// 【征一郎】「特に君の友人がな」 Seiichirou: "Especially when surrounded by your friends." あらかじめ決めていたのか、何度も試したことがあるのか…… With everything set up like this, I wonder how many times they've carried it out? 東儀先輩は、さらさらと説明した。 Tougi-sempai skillfully explained it as though they've already done it a million times. 【伊織】「それじゃ、記憶を消すのは瑛里華、頼んだよ」 Iori: "Well then, I'll leave him to you, Erika." 【瑛里華】「はあぁっ！？」 Erika: "What!?" 【瑛里華】「ば、ばか言わないで、それは兄さんの仕事でしょっ！」 Erika: "Don't be stupi. It's your job, isn't it?" 【伊織】「彼に記憶があって、一番困るのは瑛里華だろ？」 Iori: "You'll be the one most troubled if his memories is gone, right?" 【瑛里華】「なんで私がっ！」 Erika: "Why me!?" 【伊織】「俺、別に記憶を消さなくてもかまわないし」 Iori: "Because his memories doesn't matter to me now." おいおい。 Wait... 【孝平】「あの、生徒会には入りませんよ？」 Kouhei: "Um... but I'm not joining the student council..." 【伊織】「あー、違う違う」 Iori: "No, that's not what I mean." 【伊織】「昨日の女の子の記憶消しちゃったからさ、当分は力が使えないんだ」 Iori: "I just erased that girl's memories yesterday, so it's more like I can't use my power right now." 【伊織】「だから俺の場合、もうちょっと直接的な方法で忘れてもらうよ」 Iori: "If you leave it to me, I'd have to use a more direct method." 会長が副会長を見て笑う。 He gives vice president a smile. 言葉の意味はつまり…… In other words, he would... 殺す。 ...kill me. 【伊織】「できないと思ってるの？」 Iori: "Do you think I can't?" 全身がざわりと総毛立つ。 I feel a chill down my spine. //prev ver: The hair all over my body stands on edge.// 理屈なんかない。 He's not just saying that. これは本能の世界だ。 My instincts tells me for sure. 殺される。 I would be killed. 確実に殺される。 He means it. 血を吸うとか、身体能力が高いとか、記憶を消せるとか…… It's either drinking my blood, or killing me, or erasing my memories... そんな細かい証拠はどうでもいい。 The method is not really important. この人は、違う生き物だ。 These people aren't even living beings. 人間を餌として活動する生き物なんだ。 They feed on living beings to stay alive. 【伊織】「といっても、こういう怯えた顔はもうされたくないので、瑛里華、頼むよ」 Iori: "Even if I said that, I don't want him to be terrified like this, so you do it, Erika." 【瑛里華】「卑怯だわ、こういうことだけ押しつけて」 Erika: "It's not fair, leaving only such a thing to me." 彼女も、会長が本気であることはわかっているようだった。 She also knows he's serious. 【伊織】「お前が日頃からたるみすぎなんだ。しょっちゅう言われてるくせに」 Iori: "You've been taking it too lightly. I've been telling you that." 【瑛里華】「お説教はけっこう」 Erika: "Enough about your lecturing." 片手で遮り、副会長は俺を見た。 She interrupted him and turned to look at me. //lit., raise a hand at him.// 【瑛里華】「いいのね？」 Erika: "Are you rreally okay?" 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【瑛里華】「潔いことで」 Erika: "So you mean it..." 苦虫をかみつぶしたような顔で言った。 She makes a sour face. 【瑛里華】「二人にして」 Erika: "Leave us alone." 【伊織】「よろしくね～」 Iori: "I'm counting on you then~" 【征一郎】「支倉、お別れだ」 Seiichirou: "Goodbye, Hasekura." 【孝平】「お世話になりました」 Kouhei: "Thank you for everything." 【征一郎】「いや」 Seiichirou: "Not at all." 表情を変えぬまま、東儀先輩がドアに向かう。 Tougi-senpai leaves without showing any expression. 【伊織】「期待してたんだがね」 Iori: "I had high hope for you, though." 【孝平】「ご期待に添えずすみませんね」 Kouhei: "Sorry I didn't meet your expectation." 【伊織】「ま、いいさ」 Iori: "Well, never mind that." 【伊織】「生きてきた道に責任を持てない男なんざ、俺の部下としちゃ不十分もいいとこだ」 Iori: We don't need people who can't accept reality anyway. // Go over the president's speech again // /prev ver: "We don't need people who can't accept what life sends their way."// //i rephrase it a little. --Frank// 【孝平】「なっ！？」 Kouhei: "What!?" 身を乗り出した俺の胸に、会長は人差し指を突きつける。 He leans forward and presses a finger against my chest. 【伊織】「俺にしてみれば、あっさりと記憶を消す道を選べるのが不思議で仕方ないよ」 Iori: "I guess I just can't understand why you want your memories erased." 【伊織】「君の過去は、そんなに無価値なのかい？」 Iori: "Does your past really hold so little value?" 【孝平】「２週間のことですから……」 Kouhei: "It's only two weeks." 【伊織】「期間の問題じゃないだろう」 Iori: "The length of time doesn't matter." 【伊織】「正面から向き合わず、無為に生きてきた時間は無いのと一緒だ」 Iori: "Turning away is the same as living without purpose, without any perspective of time." 【伊織】「本当は、１年でも３年でも消してよかったんだろう？」 Iori: "You could lose one year or even three years and it wouldn't matter, would it?" なぜか。彼の目を直視できない。 Why couldn't I look into his eyes when he said that? 【伊織】「ここはね、意志ある者だけが輝ける舞台なのさ」 Iori: "This is the stage where only the most determined shine." 【伊織】「せっかくやり直すんだ。性根から入れ替えるのをオススメするよ」 Iori: "You're starting over again. You might want to do that with your personality too." ちょんっと俺をつついて、会長は離れた。 After imparting that to me, he lets me go. 【伊織】「それじゃ、楽しいニュー学院ライフを」 Iori: "Well then, I hope you're looking forward to your new school life." いつの間にか、日が傾いていた。 I just realized now that the sun is setting. 残陽が差し込み、部屋には息が詰まるほどの赤が充満している。 A foreboding, deep red light permeates the room. The final efforts of the nearly vanished day. //the second sentence is extra, right?// --Frank 逆光に立つ副会長は、 ますますその美貌を輝かせていた。 Vice president is standing there, backlit by the sunlight. She somehow looks more beautiful. 対峙する副会長に表情はなかった。 I see no expression on her face. 【瑛里華】「始めましょうか」 Erika: "Shall we begin?" 【孝平】「どうすればいい？」 Kouhei: "What should I do?" 【瑛里華】「座っていてくれればいいわ」 Erika: "Just sit like this." そう言って、俺の前に立った。 She is now in front of me. 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika: "..." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 副会長は目をつむった。 her eyes are closed. 足を肩幅ほどに広げ、大きく息を吸う。 She takes a deep breath. //prev ver: Standing with her legs shoulder-width apart, she takes a deep breath.; i think the first part can be cut. --Frank// 暫時、肺に息を留め、静かに吐き出す。 She holds the air in her lungs for a short moment and quietly lets it all out. //this must sync with FA00010// ゆっくりと── It took her awhile... 彼女の双眸が開かれる。 But she finally opens her eyelids. すでに、スイッチは入っていた。 It's like she has transformed into a different being. 湖のように澄んだサファイアの瞳は、いまや紅蓮のルビーへと変貌していた。 Her eyes, once crystal blue like the color of a lake, are now crimson like rubies. 彼女を包む空気は恐怖に逃げまどい、輝く髪を舞い上がらせる。 A terrifying aura envelops her body. Her hair shimmers, aloft on unseen winds. 内に凝縮された力を体中から噴き上げ、彼女はあらゆる存在を睥睨していた。 A flare of power erupts from her body, and her glare totally overpowers me. これが── This is... 吸血鬼。 ...a vampire. 俺のちっぽけな想像は、一瞬で粉砕され跡形もない。 There's no doubt she could instantly obliterate my existence without a trace. 圧倒的な存在感の前で、俺は、自分がまだ生 きているという確証を探し狂ったように唇を噛みしめていた。 Before this overwhelming presence, I can't help but bite my lip to ensure that I'm still alive. 彼女が一歩踏み出す。 She takes a step toward me. 聞こえるはずの足音は、風の渦に飲み込まれ霧散した。 Instead of her footsteps, only the sound of the rushing wind reaches my ears. ぶつりと、繊維が切れる感覚。 I feel the flesh of my lips give way to my teeth. 口の中に鉄の味が広がった。 A metallic taste seeps into my mouth. それでも、さらなる確かさを求めて唇に歯を食 い込ませていく。 I bit my lip so hard that it bled, yet I seek for more pain... the pain which lets me know I'm still alive. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun." 穏やかな、しかし揺るぎない動きで彼女の腕 が突き出される。 She extends her arm gently but steadfastly. 陽炎をまとった掌が俺の額に触れた。 I can feel the heat in her palm on my forehead. どうしてこうなってしまったのか……。 Why does it have to end like this? わずかな悔恨が胸をかすめる。 I start to feel some regret. だがもういい。 But it doesn't matter. すべては終わり だ。 It's all over now. 【瑛里華】「悪く、思わないでね」 Erika: "Please don't hate me for this." 額がじりじりと熱くなる。 My forehead feels as hot as the scorching sun. やや遅れて後頭部が熱くなってきた。 The heat is spreading out to every part of my head. 消える。 It's all going to disappear. 俺の２週間が。 These last two weeks... 目をつむろうとしたそのとき、 As I'm about to close my eyes... 俺は気づいてしまった。 It suddenly hits me. 彼女の紅玉の瞳から── Those ruby pupils of hers... 涙がこぼれていることに。 ...are projecting tears. ……。 ... 【孝平】「ふく、かいちょう……？」 Kouhei: "Vice... president?" 【瑛里華】「なによ」 Erika: "What?" 副会長の手が小刻みに震える。 Her hand is trembling. //i think he means the hand on his forehead now. so, singular. --Frank// 【孝平】「どうして……」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【瑛里華】「悔しいのよ」 Erika: "I'll regret this." 【瑛里華】「悔しいの」 Erika: "I'll only regret this." 【瑛里華】「記憶を消さなくてはならないことも、この学院に記憶を捨てられる人がいることも、それが私の友人だったこともっ！」 Erika: "The fact that I have to erase someone's memories, the fact that there's someone willing to throw away his memories of this school, and the fact that that someone is my friend!" "I'm erasing not only your memories of this school, but of everyone here at the school, and of the friendship that we share!" 【瑛里華】「一から十まで、すべてが悔しいのよっっ！！」 Erika: "It's so sad! Everything!" 副会長は叫んでいた。 Vice president is crying. 全生徒の憧れの的である副会長が、恥も外聞もなく叫んでいた。 This girl who is an object of adoration to every student here cries openly in front of me without shame. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : "..." 【瑛里華】「なんで黙ってるのよ、何か言ったらどうなの？」 Erika: "How can you stay silent? Why don't you say something?" 【孝平】「どうせ記憶がなくなるんだ、いまさら何も言うことはないよ」 Kouhei: "My memories will be gone anyway. It doesn't matter what I say." 【瑛里華】「そうやって、全部なかったことにして生きてきたのね」 Erika: "If I do that, everything in your life here will disappear." 腹の底で、また火がくすぶり始める。 Once again I feel a burning sensation in my stomach. 彼女の言葉に腹が立っているのではない。 I'm not upset at her words. ただ何か、自分を突き動かそうとする衝動がくすぶっているんだ。 But, for some reason, it stirred something inside me. 【瑛里華】「ねえ、どうして簡単に記憶を消そうなんて思えるの？」 Erika: "How could you let your memories go so easily?" 【瑛里華】「この学院の生活は、消してしまっていいような、どうでもいいものだったの？」 Erika: "Your life in this school will vanish. Are you okay with that?" 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei "..." 【瑛里華】「あなた、なんのためにこの学院に来たのよ？」 Erika: "What did you come to this school for?" 目的なんて別にない、なんとなくだ。 I didn't have any particular goal. 自分に言い聞かせるように、頭の中で反芻する。 I ruminate on that in my head. 『本当にそうなのか？』 "Is that really it?" 不意に、そんな疑問が浮かぶ。 Suddenly, that question comes into my mind. はじめて校門に立ったとき、自分は確かに、 新しいものへの期待に包まれていた。 I remember the very first time I stood before the school gate, wrapped in the anticipation of a new experience. それは、何かを変えたいと心のどこかで思っていたからじゃないのか？ What was it that I wanted to change? 俺は、何かを変えたかった。 There was something about myself I wanted to change. 渡り鳥みたいな生活に嫌気がさしていたのだ。 I was sick of my migratory bird life. 誰とどんなに親しくなっても、すぐに訪れる別れ。 I wanted to become close to people. I didn't want to immediately part from them again. そのたびに味わう、身を裂かれるような辛さ。 It ripped me up inside every time I had to leave them. そんな生活を何度も繰り返すうちに、俺は……。 I suffered through that over and over again. 環境にとけ込む術ばかりを身につけ、友人を作ることをしなくなった。 So I learned to blend into the environment and avoid making friends. //probably lit: blended in with my current environment and didn't make friends// //pre: ... I managed to learn techniques for living my life without ever really making connections with anyone.// //i like it more literal this line. --Frank// この島での件があってからは、なおさらそうだった。 I thought that upon reaching this island I could finally stop that destructive habit. 部活だって同じことだ。 It was the same with club activities. 迷惑をかけるから入らない。 I always said I didn't want to join since I'd shortly leave anyway. I didn't want to be a bother. それは一面で真実だが、本当は違う。 But all that was just the surface. The underlying truth was far from it. 確定した別れが恐くて、人とつながる場を避けていたんだ。 Since separation was inevitable, I didn't want to form close relationships with people. そう。 That's right. 俺がなかったことにしてきたのは、人と深くつながりたいという、本当に単純な欲求だ。 I simply wish for real connections with people, which are "something I've never had before". //Not exactly what it says but I think it works// //prev ver: At those gates, I had wanted that 'me' that can't make friends to go away, and I had hoped to finally form real connections with people. Such a simple thing.// //i made it briefer. --Frank// その瞬間、腹の底の火は炎の渦となり、 Suddenly, the sensation in my stomach ignites into a full blaze. 『今ごろ気がついたのかい？』 "You finally realized?" とでも言うように、赤い舌をチロリと出した。 I heard the voice in my mind again. // huh? // //"sticking the tongue out", does he mean the voice is mocking him?// ああそうだ。 Yes. 今になって、やっと気づいた。 I finally realized. だから俺は、両親の誘いを蹴ってまで、全寮制のここを選んだんだ。 That's the reason why I wouldn't go overseas with my parents and chose a boarding school. 【瑛里華】「もういいわ。時間の無駄ね」 Erika: "Fine. I guess I'm wasting my time." 副会長の瞳には、炎が揺らめいていた。 There are fires in vice president's eyes. 額に当てられた掌が、再び熱くなる。 Her hand, still on my forehead, heats up once more. //Needs more flowery// 何かを変えたい。 I want to change myself. 明確にではないものの、そう思って入学した学院。 That's why I came to this school. その２週間が、今まさに消えようとしている。 These past two weeks are about to be erased. 転校をもう一回するだけ……。 That's no difference than transferring again. さっきまではそう考えていた。 I was okay with that earlier. でもそれじゃ、昔と同じことを繰り返しているだけだ。 But if I accept that another transfer is inevitable then I'm making the same mistake again. 【孝平】「副会長」 Kouhei: "Vice president." 【瑛里華】「しゃべらないで。集中できないわ」 Erika: "Don't talk, you'll break my concentration." 【孝平】「もういい」 Kouhei: "It's fine." 【瑛里華】「何が？」 Erika: "What is?" 【孝平】「俺の記憶を、俺の２週間を消さないでくれ」 Kouhei: "My memories of these last two weeks, you don't have to erase them." 【瑛里華】「怖くなったの？」 Erika: "Are you afraid?" 【孝平】「違う」 Kouhei: "No." 【孝平】「副会長のおかげで、俺がなんでここに来たのか思い出せたんだ」 Kouhei: "Thanks to you, I've remembered why I came here." 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika: "..." 副会長が、無言で手を下ろす。 She silently lowers her hand. 【孝平】「少なくとも、消えてもいいような時間を過ごすためじゃない」 Kouhei: "At least I didn't come here just to have my memories erased like this." //Needs cleaning// //prev ver: "At the very least, it wasn't just so that I could spend time that I wouldn't miss."// //should be more accurate now.// 真意を探るように、副会長が俺を見る。 She stares at me, carefully weighing my words. 俺は強い視線に負けないよう、じっと彼女を見据えた。 I refuse to look away from her piercing eyes. 【瑛里華】「……怖じ気づいたわけではなさそうね」 Erika: "I see you're really not afraid." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 彼女を包んでいた力が消える。 Her overwhelming aura vanishes. 【瑛里華】「おかげで、人の記憶を消さなくてすんだわ」 Erika: "Well, thanks to that I don't have to erase someone's memories now." 安堵したように息を吐く。 She heaves a sigh o relief. 【瑛里華】「でも、どういう心境の変化？」 Erika: "But why did you change your mind?" 「転校が嫌で全寮制の学校に来たんだ。今さら転校を繰り返したくない」 Kouhei: "I came to a boarding school so I wouldn't have to transfer again. I don't want to repeat the cycle anymore." 何かを変えたくてここに来た、とか I wanted to change myself. 友人が欲しかった、とか I wanted to bond with people. ホントの理由は恥ずかしくて言えなかった。 It's embarrassing to tell her the real reason. 【瑛里華】「そう。ちょっと後ろ向きな気もするけど、見逃してあげるわ」 Erika: "I see. I'm a little upset with you for letting it go this far, but I guess I can overlook it." そう言って笑う副会長。 She said with a smile. 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 【伊織】「終わった？」 Iori: "Are you finished?" 会長と東儀先輩が入ってくる。 President and Tougi-sempai entered. 【伊織】「おや」 Iori: "Oh?" 【伊織】「おやおやおや？」 Iori: "Well, well, well..." まじまじと俺を見る。 He fixes his eyes at me. 【孝平】「記憶消すの、ナシにして下さい」 Kouhei: "Please don't erase my memories." 【伊織】「どうしてまた？」 Iori: "Why still?" 【伊織】「瑛里華の迫力に怖くなったのかい？」 Iori: "Are you scared of Erika when she got all serious?" 【孝平】「いえ、気が変わりました」 Kouhei: "No, I just changed my mind." 【征一郎】「どのように？」 Seiichirou: "How come?" 【伊織】「それはいいじゃないか。彼自身の問題だ」 Iori: "It's fine, isn't it? He has his own reason." 【伊織】「俺としては、仲間が増えて嬉しいよ」 Iori: "As for me, I'm glad to have one more person to our small circle of friends." //I'm just glad I made a new friend// 両手を大げさに広げる会長。 He spreads his arms to welcome. 【瑛里華】「そのことなんだけど」 Erika: "That's true, but..." 【瑛里華】「私は、秘密さえ守ってくれれば、生徒会に入ってくれなくてもいいと思うわ」 Erika: "If he can keep it a secret, there's no need for him to join the student council." 【伊織】「記憶と生徒会、二者択一ってことだったはずだ」 Iori: "His memories or the student council, those were the two options we gave him." 【瑛里華】「私への相談もなく、兄さんが勝手に進めたことでしょ？」 Erika: "That's just something you decided on your own without consulting me, right?" 【瑛里華】「私は、支倉くんがここに入っても入らなくてもかまわないし」 Erika: "I don't really mind if Hasekura-kun will join or not." 【伊織】「そりゃないだろ～。俺は瑛里華のためを思って」 Iori: "That's not true, right? I did this for you, Erika." //previous sentences:// //「そりゃないだろ～。// //Iori: That's not true, right?// //俺は瑛里華のためを思って」// //Iori: I did this all for your sake, Erika.// 【瑛里華】「人のせいにしないで」 Erika: "Don't place the blame on people." 【征一郎】「俺も、秘密さえ守れるのなら、無理強いはしない」 Seiichirou: "I think so. If he can keep it a secret we don't need to force him to join." 【伊織】「征、寝返ったな」 Iori: "Sei, you betray me." 内輪もめが始まった。 They start to quarrel. 俺が生徒会に入るってことは、この輪の中に入るってことだ。 Joining the student council means I'll be joining these people. ……悪くないな。 I suppose it isn't that bad. いや、それじゃだめだ。 No, that's not it. 俺は、何かを変えたいんだ。 I want to change, don't I? この２週間で生まれた人とのつながりを、もっともっと大切にしていかなきゃならない。 I finally feel real connections with people during these two weeks. I should cherish and hold on to that. 俺の学院生活は、俺が作っていくんだ。 I'm forging my new campus life here. 【孝平】「待ってください」 Kouhei: "A moment, please." 【伊織】「ん？」 Iori: "Yes?" 【瑛里華】「なに？」 Erika: "What?" 火花を散らしていた兄妹が、同時に俺を見 る。 In the middle of sparks flying between siblings, they turn to look at me at the same time. 【孝平】「生徒会にぜひ入れてください」 Kouhei: "Please let me join the student council." 【瑛里華】「ええっ！？」 Erika: "Ehh?" 嫌そうな顔をされた。 She looks unhappy. 軽くへこむ。 I feel a little down. 【伊織】「フィーーーーッシュ！！」 Iori: "Fish!!" 魚じゃねえ。 I'm not a fish for you to catch. 【征一郎】「これで少しは仕事が楽になるな」 Seiichirou: "That would lighten our workload a little." 【孝平】「これから、よろしくお願いします」 Kouhei: "Please take care of me from now on." 【伊織】「もちろんだ。思う存分よろしくしてあげようじゃないか」 Iori: "Of course. I'll take care of you to my heart's content." //might be a little literal.// 【征一郎】「こちらこそ、よろしく頼む」 Seiichirou: "I'm looking forward to working with you." 二人と握手を交わす。 I shake hands with both of them. 残った副会長は、腰に手を当てて不機嫌そうにしていた。 The only one left is vice president. She has her hands on her hip and gives us a cranky look. 会長と東儀先輩、俺の三人の視線が彼女に注がれる。 Our gazes converge at her. 【瑛里華】「な、何よ」 Erika: "W... What?" ぷいっと顔を背ける。 She looks away. 【孝平】「歓迎されてませんね」 Kouhei: "She's not very welcoming." 【伊織】「いろいろ難しい年頃だからねえ……」 Iori: "She's at a difficult age..." 【瑛里華】「ま、支倉くんがいいって言うなら、こっちも気にしないわ」 Erika: "Well, if Hasekura-kun said so, I don't have any objections." 【瑛里華】「でも、入れてくださいってスタンスが気に入らないわね、非常に」 Erika: "Still, it doesn't seem to me that he wants to join." 【孝平】「わかってる。精一杯頑張るよ」 Kouhei: "Yes, I do. I'll do my best." 【瑛里華】「あーもー」 Erika: "Ah, Geez." 髪をくしゃりとする副会長。 She resigns. 【瑛里華】「しょうがないわね」 Erika: "If you said so." そう言って、まぶしいほどの笑みを浮かべた。 She finally gives me a radiant smile. 「あの、お取り込み中でしょうか？」 Shiro: "Ah... are you in the middle of something?" 気がつくと、ドアから白ちゃんが中を覗いていた。 Before we know it, we notice Shiro-chan is sticking her head in through the door. 【伊織】「白ちゃん、ちょうどいいところに」 Iori: "Shiro-chan, you came just in time." 【白】「え、え、え？」 Shiro: "Eh? Eh? Eh?" 有無を言わさず部屋に引っ張り込む会長。 He pull her inside. 白ちゃんはきょとんとしている。 Shiro-chan becomes totally puzzled. 【伊織】「素晴らしい報告があるんだ」 Iori: "I have a wonderful announcement." 【白】「……あ、支倉先輩、こんにちは」 Shiro: "Ah, Hasekura-senpai. Good evening." 【孝平】「こ、こんにちは」 Kouhei: "G... Good morning." いきなり間をはずす白ちゃん。 The space between us shrank in no time. これはある意味、技だ。 This is kinda one of his talents. //maybe these two lines mean Iori's ability to get along with everyone?// 【伊織】「あー、こほん」 Iori: "Ah... ahem." 【伊織】「実はね、支倉君が生徒会に入ることになったんだ」 Iori: "Actually, Kouhei-kun has just joined our student council." 【白】「本当ですか」 Shiro: "Really?" 【孝平】「ああ、よろしくね」 Kouhei: "Yeah, I'm looking forward to working with you." 【白】「はい、こちらこそ」 Shiro: "Yes, me as well." 【伊織】「そうだ、支倉君の入会を記念して、今夜は街にでも繰りだそうじゃないか」 Iori: "That's right. To celebrate Hasekura-kun's joining, how about we go hit the town?" 【瑛里華】「そんな理由じゃ、外出許可が下りないわよ」 Erika: "Do you think they'll give us permission with that reason?" 「堅っ苦しい学院だね、まったく」 Iori: "Geez, what a strict school." それが生徒会長の発言か。 And this came from the student council president. 【征一郎】「では、鉄人にでも腕をふるってもらうか」 Seiichirou: "Why don't we have Iron Chef prepare something then?" //うでをふるう = to show one's skill, still figuring out how to put it in English and make a good flow// 【瑛里華】「あの人、量が……」 Erika: "Um, his portions are a little..." 【伊織】「いざとなれば、主賓が片づけてくれるさ」 Iori: "If that's the problem, we'll just leave it to our guest of honor." 動けなくなるまで食わされそうな予感がするが…… I have a feeling I'm going to have to eat so much I won't be able to move... まあいい。 Whatever... 今日はとことんやってやろうじゃないか。 So much happened today. 新しい学院生活の第一歩にするんだ。 This is the first step toward my new school life. 【征一郎】「戸締まりをするから、先に出ていてくれ」 Seiichirou: "I'll lock the windows first. You go ahead." //maybe "windows" sounds more reasonable. --Frank// 【伊織】「白ちゃん、俺と一緒に出よっか」 Iori: "Shiro-chan, let's go with me." 【征一郎】「白、瑛里華と行け」 Seiichirou: "Shiro, go with Erika." 【白】「え、はい」 Shiro: "Ah, yes." 【伊織】「ほんと過保護なお兄ちゃんだよ、まったく」 Iori: "You really are an overprotective brother..." 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、先に出てましょう」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun, let's go." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." //cut to outside// 外は、すっかり暗くなっていた。 It's now dark outside. 学院で一番高いところにある監督生棟。 The prefectural building is the highest building in our school. ここからは、学院のすべてが見渡せた。 From here, I can look over the entire grounds. 静かなたたずまいを見せる本敷地。 The old grounds look stately quiet. 月明かりに照らされ、白く輝く新敷地。 The moonlight glints on the buildings in the new grounds. そして、都会の高層ビルのように、無数の明かりの灯った白鳳寮。 And countless lights from Hakuhou dorm shine like city skyscrapers. 「あの明かり、一つひとつが学院を作っているのよ」 Erika: "Those lights, one by one, comprise the entire school." 隣に、副会長が立つ。 Vice president is standing next to me. 【瑛里華】「学院は、いわばステージよ」 Erika: "This academy is our stage." 【瑛里華】「私たちは裏方として、みんながよりよい生活を送れるよう働いているの」 Erika: "We are like stage crews, working behind the scene for everyone's sake." 寮の明かりを見つめながら、副会長が言う。 She said while looking over the dorm. その表情は穏やかで、飾り気がなかった。 That gentle expression isn't a lie. //lying -> showing off, but needs a better word// //yeah, just go with this.// 【瑛里華】「それと、もう一つ忘れないで欲しいことがあるわ」 Erika: "And there's one more thing you must never forget." 【瑛里華】「私たちも、生徒だってこと」 Erika: "We are one of the students as well." 副会長が俺を見る。 She looks at me and smiles. 【孝平】「頑張るよ」 Kouhei: "I'll try not to..." 【瑛里華】「まったく支倉くんは、覇気がないわね」 Erika: "Hey, Hasekura-kun, you don't have any ambition at all, do you?" 【瑛里華】「胸を張りなさい、ここでは私たちが主役なんだから」 Erika: "Here, stick your chest out with pride. After all, we are the protagonists of this play!" //it was still "stage crews" a while ago. a bit awkward lol// ばんっと背中をたたかれた。 She pats my back to encourage me. 【孝平】「お、おう」 Kouhei: "Y... Yeah." 胸を張る。 I stick my chest out. 【瑛里華】「もっと！」 Erika: "More!" さらに胸を張る。 I stick out even more. 【瑛里華】「よろしい」 Erika: "Good." 満足そうにうなずいて、副会長は再び寮に目を やった。 She nods with satisfaction and looks back at the dorm. そう。 That's right. 俺は今までずっとステージに上がってこな かったんだ。 Until now, I have never been able to stand up on the stage. 主役でもなく脇役でもなく、舞台に関わることを拒んできた。 Neither as a leading actor nor as a side character, I refused to be involved. だから、傷つきもしなかったが、楽しいこともなかった。 Never exposing myself to risk, I never truly experienced rewards either. そんな自分の態度に嫌気がさしている自分にすら気づけていなかったんだ。 I never realized my attitude had been like that. だが、今日からは違う。 Everything changes today. 俺もステージに上がるんだ。 Now I too will stand upon that stage. 修智館学院という名のステージへ。 A stage named "Shuuchikan Academy". //OP// //Switch POV to student council// 【征一郎】「鍵は全部閉めたぞ」 Seiichirou: "I've locked all the windows." 【伊織】「お疲れさん」 Iori: "Thank you." 【征一郎】「伊織」 Seiichirou: "Iori." 【伊織】「ん？」 Iori: "Yes?" 【征一郎】「こうなることもわかっていたのか？」 Seiichirou: "Do you understand what you've done?" 【伊織】「もちろん」 Iori: "Of course." 【伊織】「……と言ったほうがかっこいいかな」 Iori: "It sounded cool when I say something like that, didn't it?" 【征一郎】「知らん」 Seiichirou: "I don't know." 【征一郎】「しかし、ずいぶんと支倉を挑発したものだな」 Seiichirou: "But, you really did provoke something in Hasekura." 【伊織】「彼、自分の気持ちを見ないフリして生きてきたみたいだったから、ちょっと突っついてみたのさ」 Iori: "He just wasn't being honest with himself. I merely gave him a nudge." 【伊織】「結局、手柄は瑛里華に持っていかれたけど」 Iori: "Ultimately it was up to Erika though." 【征一郎】「なるべくして、そうなったのだろう」 Seiichirou: "It looks like you were just trying to make it end up like this." //そう = Kouhei joining? --Frank// //bookmark --Frank// 【征一郎】「瑛里華と支倉では、日々に対する考え方が正反対だ」 Seiichirou: "I still oppose having Erika and Hasekura together on a daily basis." //bookmark. will come chack these two lines later. --Frank// 【征一郎】「口先で言っているお前とは、言葉の重みが違う」 Seiichirou: "You should consider the consequence of your actions more." //lit., "You're acting like your words are meaningless, but you should really consider their weight." 【伊織】「どうだかねえ」 Iori: "Whatever..." 【征一郎】「なに？」 Seiichirou: "What?" 【伊織】「いや、 なんでもない」 Iori: "No, nothing." 【伊織】「しかし、よかったじゃないか。征も彼のこと気に入ってたみたいだし」 Iori: "Anyway, isn't it great? Now you start to take an interest in him too." 【征一郎】「そこそこな」 Seiichirou: "A little." 【伊織】「俺も、いじりがいのある奴は好きだね」 Iori: "I like playing around with guys like him." 【伊織】「ときどき、真っ向から反論してくるのがたまらなくいい」 Iori: "As for Erika, sometimes it's best that she face her problem head on." //not exactly but i like it non-literal.// 【征一郎】「屈折してるな」 Seiichirou: "Don't be so warped." //is this too literal?// 【征一郎】「ああ、もしかしたら支倉は、あの方と似てるのかもしれない」 Seiichirou: "Ah, does Hasekura resemble that man by any chance?" 【伊織】「そうかもな」 Iori: "You could say that." 【征 一郎】「ところで、責任はとれるのか？」 Seiichirou: "By the way, are you going to take responsibility?" 【伊織】「なんの？」 Iori: "What responsibility?" 【征一郎】「支倉の件だ」 Seiichirou: "About Hasekura." 【伊織】 「責任なんて取らないよ。取る必要もない」 Iori: "I'm not taking responsibility. There's no need to." 【伊織】「彼は自ら選択したし、これからも選択し続ける。もちろん瑛里華もね」 Iori: "He chose this path for himself, and he'll continue to choose for himself. Naturally, that goes for Erika as well." 【伊織】「そのどこに、俺が責任を取る必要がある？」 Iori: "Is there a need for me to take responsibility?" 【征一郎】「正論ではあるが、人として間違っている」 Seiichirou: "You have a point, but a human's common sense would disagree." 【伊織】「人じゃないからな」 Iori: "But I'm not human." 【伊織】「とはいえ、けじめは俺がつけよう」 Iori: "Speaking of which, I have to go." 【伊織】「あの人への報告は、きちんと俺がするよ」 Iori: "I need to report everything to that person." 【伊織】「征も行くか？」 Iori: "Want to come too?" 【征一郎】「そうだな。お前だけだと喧嘩になる」 Seiichirou: "Of course. If it's just you, there will probably be a fight." 【伊織】「ははは、違いない」 Iori: "Hahaha, That's true." 【伊織】「それじゃ、まずは支倉君を歓迎しようか」 Iori: "Well then, let us start Hasekura-kun's welcome party at once."